Within The Woods
by SerenaSling
Summary: After the turtles, April and Casey get chased out of the city, they hide in a far away forest upstate where they meet unique creatures and other mutants. Along with a teenage girl named Serena. The gang discover new things everyday in their new home, and with their new friend. (Takes place at the start of Season 3)
1. Chapter 1 - AN

**Recently, I've thought of a new back story for Serena. She's a girl the turtles April and Casey meet in the woods after they've been chased out of the city after Season 2. (But that's what we've been told). She's still Raph's love interest, but her personality and look changes a little bit. If you want me to continue this story please comment or PM me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introducing Serena

The turtles, April and Casey have been chased out of New York. Granted, stopping the invasion had been a success, but the lair had been destroyed and Splinter was currently in custody of the Kraang. No guessing what they had in store for him. April and Casey had to leave their old lives too, but it was worth it to help the turtles in their new lives. Leo still had some minor injuries from his fight with Shredder, and they were currently looking for a place to settle for at least the night.

"How much longer are we gonna have to walk?" Mikey complained, his shoulders slumped and back arched, trailing behind the rest.

"Until we find a decent place to rest so I can patch up Leo." Donnie answered, a little irritated. They had been walking for quite awhile and everyone was losing their energy, except maybe April.

"C'mon guys, this isn't that bad. We're getting fresh air, a place in the forest. This is pretty cool." She said, proudly marching forward with a smile spread across her face.

"Speak for yourself, this place is giving me the creeps." Casey argued. Yup you heard it, Casey Jones argued against April O'Neil. Suddenly a squirrel jumped on Casey's head and jumped off seconds after. Casey startled by it, jumped onto Raph, tightly clinging to him.

"Was that a rat?! It looked like a rat!"

"Case, it was just a squirrel."

"SQUIRREL?! WHERE?!" Mikey immediately jumped onto Raph too, causing him to fall over with Casey and Mikey toppling on him.

"Would you three stop fooling around!" Donnie shouted, defiantly annoyed with his brothers and Casey. Soon enough, the sane squirrel came into sight on a tree branch, along with more squirrels that now surrounded the teens.

"Dude, I don't like how these squirrels are eyeing us." Mikey whispered to no one inpicticluar. A small noise could be heard by one of the taller trees. Standing on a brach in the shadows, a feminine figure stood. She jumped from the tree and landed, spaced from the visitors of the forest.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded. The girl had long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a purple headband on top and had crystal blue eyes. Strapped to her thighs were holders for daggers, which she was holding at the moment. She was wearing a pink tank top and white shorts. She wore a thin gold necklace with a pink heart and a turtle attached around her neck. On her feet she wore black flats that showed her purple ankle socks.

April was the first to step forward.

"My name is April and these are my friends." She answered, trying to get on the girl's good side, if she had one.

"Are you here to harm the forest or the creatures in it?" She demanded, keeping a grip of her daggers.

"No no, we're just looking for a place to stay. We got chased out of the city." April explained, gesturing to the four turtles and Casey. The girl took a look at the mutants, then slipped her daggers back in their holders.

"I'm sorry for the fright, I'm the protector of this forest and I can see that you are no threat." She said more kindly then her previous voice.

Raph managed to push Casey and Mikey off him and the first thing he saw was the forest girl.

_'she's pretty cute.' _He thought while standing up, with a small smile on his face.

"My name is Serena." She introduced her self with a small bow.

"This is Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Casey." April pointed each if them out.

"Pleased to meet you. Once again, sorry about the squirrels." Serena then snapped her fingers twice and the squirrels disappeared.

"Wow, you have quite the way with animals. How did you do that?" Donnie asked, intrigued by what Serena could make the animals do.

"Being a protector, you need to know the things you're protecting." She simply stated. A squirrel jumped onto her shoulder and she scratched it's chin.

"It's been great to meet the 'Protector of the Forest', but we still need to find a place to rest." Leo said, trying to get everyone back on track.

"If you need a place to stay, you could stay at mine." Serena offered.

"We don't want to be a bother-" Leo started.

"You won't be, I'm in and out of that place all the time. And I'd be more then happy to lend it to you." Serena said. Casey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How good can a treehouse be?"

* * *

When the got to Serena's place, it was huge. Although it was made if wood, it was just as comfortable as the lair.

"Apparently very good." Casey added from his last remark.

"Make your selfs at home, I need to keep people out if this forest." Serena then left the wooden palace, with no guess of when she'll be back.

Everyone started to check the place out, and April check the signal on her T-Phone.

"Hey, there's reception here." She gleamed.

"Those things got reception when I was in a giant worm stomach." Casey commented.

"Your still holding on to that?" April said, annoyed since it was months ago.

"You try being in an alien worms digestive tract. Not fun!" He retorted.

* * *

**How do ya like it so far? Comments are always helpful. =) Any ideas? Comment or PM me. Se ya next chapter! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kraang Attack

Serena was near the outskirts of the forest, sitting on a high tree branch with a squirrel on her shoulder. From atop of the tree, she could see three men that looked quite alike enter the forest.

"Are they triplets or something?" She whispered to the squirrel. The squirrel shrugged it's shoulders as if it were human too. Serena leaped down and landed in front of the mystery men. She pulled out her Daggers and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

"Turn around!" She yelled firmly. The three men stared straight with a unordinary poker face. Serena was quite confused, people always ran as soon as they saw a forest girl with weapons.

"Uh.. I said turn around!" She repeated, but sounding a little frightened.

Every person that dared enter the forest was approached by Serena, and after they saw her Burari they ran away. Thinking that she would do damage to them. But these three refused to retreat, which confused and worried Serena greatly.

The three men started to advance toward her and Serena got more weak and numb every time they took another step. She gathered up her courage and swung her Dagger at one of the men, and he swiftly grabbed her wrist just before she struck him. Serena, surprised and now scared more then ever, tried to tug her wrist out of the man's tight grip. The man threw her to the ground and Serena landed on her back with a hard thud. It took her awhile to process what had happened, but before she could do anything two of then men grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. Serena closed her eyes, waiting for an impact of some sort, but felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and found the three men on the ground surrounding her and sparks flying out of their heads.

"Why didn't you run?" Standing before her, was Raphael with one of his Sais in his hand.

"A better question is; Who were those guys, and were you following me?" Serena asked, still a little fuzzy on what happened.

"That's two questions." He said dryly. Serena stood up facing him.

"I still have a right to know." She demanded, getting a little impatient.

"Those guys," Raph gestured to the men on the ground, "are called Kraang. Their extremely dangerous."

"Now the second one?"

"You didn't exactly look as tough as tough as you act." He answered with a small grin, sliding his Sai back in his belt. Serena crossed her arms over her chest annoyed, and Raph walked past her. But stopped when a thought came to mind.

"And if you wouldn't run, why didn't you fight? You have those for a reason, don't you?" He asked gesturing to Serena's Burari.

"Oh, about that.. I don't.. Actually know.. How to fight." She muttered with every passing word, playing with her fingers in embarrassment.

"You what?" Raph asked, not quite sure if he heard it right.

"I don't know how to fight, okay! Happy?!" She answered a little furious. There was a small pause before Serena spoke up to explain.

"I don't attack people, I frighten them. People see a stranger with something sharp or a gun and they run for the hills." She explained in a more calm tone, looking down ashamed of herself.

"So I was right; You not as tough as you act." Raph grinned and started walking back. Serena looked at Raph's belt and swiftly slipped out one if his Sais and studied it.

"You could teach me." Serena suddenly said. Raph stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"I what?"

"I figure you know much more then me about fighting, so you'll teach me how to use my weapon." Serena demanded more then suggesting or asking.

"And why would I do that?" Raph asked, now completely turned to her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I'll just keep bothering you till you agree." She smirked, now their faces just a few inches apart.

"Is this really how you wanna spend the rest of your life?" Serena asked dryly, knowing Raph would break soon enough. Which he did.

"Alright, I'll give at some basic training."

"Great!" Serena piped up, pulled her face away from his and started heading back to the turtles new lair. She then tossed Raph's Sai to him, which he caught before it could pass him. He watched her leave then looked to the ground.

'what the heck did I just get myself into?'

* * *

**I think I might bail on this story and remake it. Since the new preview came out, I figure no one wants to read something that's not true. Tell me what I should do, please.**


End file.
